As shown in FIG. 13, the electric junction box 1 proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-297562 accommodates the first printed board 5 and the second printed board 6 inside the box composed of the upper case 2 and the lower case 3, with the insulating sheet 4 interposed between the upper case 2 and the lower case 3. Terminal holes 5a and 6a are formed on the first printed board 5 and the second printed board 6 respectively. Connection pins 7 are inserted through the terminal holes 5a and 6a and soldered thereto to accomplish electrical connection.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-297562